Sometimes You Just Need A Friend
by GreekGirl F
Summary: Sometimes you just need a friend. Percy needs a friend and he get's one. A friend who stays with him till the end.


I stared out at the sea in front of me. I railing under my grip was cold but slowly heating up from my body heat. It was a cold night but I didn't care, the cold air in my lungs felt fresh. It was a weirdly comforting feeling. I took a deep breath and let out the condensed water out in a gasous form. It made me think of a train. The water out infront of me was dark and I couldn't see anything but I could sense the life. The ocean wasn't very different from land. You know, except for the oxygen/water ratio. It was the same predator vs prey. The same mother protecting child. Under and above water was the same, but I always feel more comfortable in water. That was why I stood on the deck of the Argo II, looking out at the water, silently praying to my father.

I was concentrating so hard that I didn't notice the taps on my shoulder. I had a guest, she stood next to me with her elbows on the railings. "Huh? Wha-" I was caught off guard.

"Looks like you were really zoned out." It was the person he least expected. It was a cold and rather windy night, her braids were dancing in the wind.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking." I said in a serious tone. I didn't mean to but I really wasn't in the mood.

She smiled and covered her mouth, hiding a laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't know. You aren't much of a serious thinker. I mean the great Percy Jackson, seriously thinking on a deck of a warship, staring out at the water."

"Well, sometimes things force you to think. No matter how much you don't want to, you are forced to by the situations and people around you." I sighed.

"Wow, seems like you're depressed. Why?" She asked.

"I-I-" I couldn't seem to muster the words.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said reassuringly.

"No, it's just that, I-I-I am _scared_." The word _scared_ felt weird in my mouth. "And I feel that I am not allowed to be scared. I am the "leader" and if the "leader" is scared, then what happens to the rest of the crew?" I can't believe I'm saying but it's too late to take it back.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Percy, it's okay to be scared. We're all scared. You aren't some emotionless rock that can't feel."

"Yes but whenever I feel scared, it makes me feel selfish somehow." I'm being completely honest right now, I don't know why.

"Having emotions doesn't make you selfish, it makes you human. You're a demigod, half human and half god. Your human half is your emotions and your god half is your strengths. It's okay. Tell me, what are you scared of?"

"I am scared that we're all going to die, " I start off. She nods for me to continue, "And I'm scared that Gaea is going to take over. And I'm scared I won't be able to save the mortal world. And I'm scared for my family, my mom and Paul and Tyson and all my friends. I'm scared I'll disappoint my dad and all the Olympians. I'm scared this is all a waste of time and everyone will die. I'm scared of failing, I'm scared of being a demigod and most of all, I'm scared of _being_ scared." I want to cry right now but I can't. It's like I feel the tears but they refuse to come out.

Piper looks at me, and hugs me. I don't expect it so I don't respond. "Percy, I can't tell you to not be scared. Because that is impossible. But I can tell you to be brave. I can tell you that you're not alone. Because you aren't, you are never alone. You will always have your friends and family. No matter what happens, you'll always have us. And as for this quest and Gaea and the world, we will not fail. So Gaea can stick it for all I care, no matter what she does, we will prevail." Her words impact me greatly, and eventually, I hug back.

"Thank you Piper. I feel better now." I mean it when I say it. I am not just saying so. Her words wash over me and I feel better. Her words touch my brain and my heart. There is no hint of charmspeak, but Piper doesn't need that to make people feel better. She just is like that.

'Okay, well, I'm sleepy. You should go to bed too." Piper pulls away and smiles at me. The moon's reflection makes her eyes shine bright, changing colors ever lastly.

"Right. Good night Piper."

"Good night Perce."


End file.
